Movie Night
by Michaela123
Summary: Movie night with the team, turns into something much more entertaining for our two favourite Special Agents!


JJ rested her head in David's lap as the rest of the team made themselves comfortable in her apartments living room for another Friday night movie date. JJ still couldn't believe that she had managed to persuade David to come. He never came to the teams movie nights, and some how, Emily had persuaded Hotch to come too. There really was a change in the air. Or maybe both men were just trying to get lucky.

She felt David's hand dip under the material of her tank top. Yes, he was doing his best to get lucky. Arching into his touch slightly, she pushed herself up and lent into him, pushing kisses just below his eye lobe. "Something I can help you with, Mr Rossi?"

"Mmm. There is definitely something that you can help me with." Jerking her hand forward, he pressed it towards his aroused member straining against his pants. "That definitely needs your attention." He whispered against her ear - his hot breath fanning across her skin. "It needs you help and attention right now, baby."

"David!" She hissed quietly. "What the hell do you think you are doing! The team are right there!"

"What am I doing? I'm doing my girlfriend." Slipping her hand into her pants, he smirked to himself as she fidgeted against him.

"David, you can't." she gasped as his hand slid past the barriers of her panties. They really, really couldn't do this right now. No matter how much she might want to at that exact moment.

"Just relax, baby. Relax and they will never know." David swooned, never relenting with his touch.

As he slid his fingers into her warm flesh, she had to bite her lip to stop herself from crying out. Boy, she was going to make him pay later. He knew that his touch always had her screaming. Burying her face into the crook of his neck and groaning, she unconsciously shifted her body to give him better access. She could feel her breathing becoming ragged. Oh, god, she couldn't do this here. No, she could not do this here. He wouldn't do this to her here. She couldn't let him.

"David…" she groaned out as the pleasure became unbearable.

"Just let go, baby. No one will now. He whispered into her ear.

Moaning his name almost silently, she felt the oh so sweet pleasure rip through her. "God, I hate you." Glaring at him, she did the best to stop herself from smiling, but from the smug look on his face, he knew how good he had made her feel.

"Mmm, I don't think so, but what I do think, is that I have something that needs you immediate attention."

"No, no way, David. Not happening, you will have to wait till everyone goes home."

"Baby, this is painful. I can't wait. You can't do that to me." David begged, he knew that she could never be that cruel.

Feeling herself soften as he looked on at her with pleading eyes, she relented. Standing, she nodded her head towards the kitchen.

"Where ya going girl?" Morgan asked, startling her slightly. "The movie is just getting good."

"I…err, I was going to make some more popcorn and get some drinks. I've seen this movie before so I don't mind if I miss some. David? Will you help me please?"

Following her to the kitchen, he immediately pressed his body into hers against the wall, drawing her into a deep and passionate kiss "Not here, David. Someone might walk in." JJ panted, using her hands to push him away slightly. This man was going to be the death of her.

"No one is going to walk in, but they might call in for you to bring something out for them, and what will they think when you don't answer? And don't you think it adds to the thrill of it all? You know, getting caught out."

"Yeah…getting caught having sex by my boss is a big thrill." She moaned as his mouth latched onto her breast through her shirt. "God."

"Not quite." Unbuttoning the first few buttons of her baby blue shirt, she finally tasted her skin. She always tasted amazing to him.

Sweeping her hands down his chest, she soon had his pants undone, letting them hang loosely around his hips. She couldn't believe she was actually doing this. Her friends - her team mates, her _boss_ - were in the other room and could walk in at any moment and find them. She had never done anything like this in all the years she had been sexually active, so how on earth did this one man bring it out in her? She had to admit that the thrill of being caught did add something to the experience, although at the moment she wasn't sure if that was a good thing, or a bad thing.

Moving her hand into his boxer shorts, she smirked into his chest when he swelled further at her touch. "What do you want?" JJ murmured into his neck.

"I want you, Jennifer. I always want you." Dropping to her knees, JJ dragged his pants and boxers down, before taking his aroused manhood into the warm wet cavern on her mouth, swiping her tongue against the length of his manhood, she grinned as she was rewarded with a low guttural moan. Smirking, she released him, and slowly kissed to his lips. He wanted to do this, she wasn't going to let him go to the final party alone.

David gripped her hips straight away as he tugged her yoga pants down her hips, her panties following the same path. "I'm going to take you now, Jennifer."

Thrusting his aroused manhood into her sensitive flesh, they groaned in unison as the passion and heat of the moment took over. He gave a half thought to a condom - or there lack of it, but soon enough, his need won out, and he couldn't wait. And the thought of actually feeling her was too much to resist. Screw the consequences. They could deal with that later. He wasn't as gentle as he normally was, and JJ knew that she was going to be sore from this little adventure, and she knew it wouldn't take a room full of profiles long to figure out what they had been up too.

"Faster, David! God! Faster please!" JJ panted, as he thrust in and out of her.

"God, Jen! You are so tight! So good and tight!"

He drew her into a long, and deep kiss as she wrapped her long legs around his waist. God, he was so close, and he knew that she was too. He could hear the team shifting about in the living room, and he was praying to God that one of them didn't walk in on them. JJ would never let him forget it if someone did.

Dropping his hand from her hips, he found the tiny bundle of nerves which would eventually push her over the proverbial edge.

"Please. Please don't make me wait." JJ rasped out. She couldn't take it any longer.

"Never baby."

As he brushed his thumb over the nerves, he felt her tense around him as she cried out his name. Feeling her tighten around him, pushed him over with her. He saw stars dance behind his eyes. Did this woman know what she did too him?

Clinging to her, he held her as they came down, and their breathing returned to normal. They both fixed their clothes silently, before JJ moved to make her promised popcorn.

JJ blew out a breath slowly after a few moments. "I can't believe we just did that."

"Are you telling me you didn't enjoy it?" David asked, wrapping his arms around her stomach as she went about putting the popcorn into a bowl.

"Of course not! You know I enjoyed it, I just can't believe we did it!"

"Well we can always re-enact it if you don't believe we did it."

"Not a chance, you are staying at arms length until the team leaves!" Levelling her glance on him, she grinned. "This is the last movie night you ever get invited too, David Rossi!!"

**I'm thinking about doing a little follow up to this. I'm not too sure yet!**


End file.
